Excerpts of Love
by charmedportrait
Summary: Inspiration. Truth. Faith. Happiness. Love. All of these can be found in Excerpts of Love, short and sweet drabbles centering on the love between Usagi and Mamoru. Themes taken from the usakomamoru LJ community
1. Beach Bunny

#29 Buried Treasure  
720 words

For the third time that hot summer afternoon, Mamoru asked himself what in the world he was doing at the beach. He'd gotten out of class early that morning, due to a lenient professor, and had planned to spend the rest of the day at home relaxing with a good book. Normally, he would've gone straight to the arcade, but Usagi-the only real reason he ever went there-was out of town, apparently enjoying her own summer with her friends.

Wryly, he smiled as he recalled how the young girl had burst into the arcade excitedly the day before, absolutely ecstastic over the start of summer vacation. Ami and Makoto had trailed behind her, smiling indulgently as they watched their friend bubble over her plans, soon joined by Rei and Minako. Overhearing their conversation (at least he told himself it was overhearing; after all, who couldn't help hearing whatever Odango Atama was talking about with her decibels?), he'd listened, amused and delighted by the bright grin Usagi was sporting. The girls had talked about going to the beach, the very beach he was walking on, in fact, and he couldn't help but wonder if they were here now. Involutarily, his eyes began to scan his almost empty surroundings, hoping to spot a familiar head of blonde pigtails. Unfortunately, in his eagerness, he failed to see the rather large rock in his path...and tripped over it.

Picking himself up, Mamoru wiped the sand that had decorated his face off with the back of one hand and once he had composed himself once more, turned to see the offending rock. Surprisingly, something was poking out from under the rock: a piece of paper? Curious, he lifted the rock and slid the paper out. Unfolding it, Mamoru was surprised to find that it resembled a...map? Yes...a rather crude map, but still a map. The big red 'X' near the right upper corner of the paper with dotted lines trailing it confirmed his suspicions. It seemed to be a map of this beach! But what on earth could that 'X' be?

His curiosity peaked, Mamoru stood and examined the map as he began walking. Every now and then, he looked up, spotting the landmarks marked on the map and knew he was headed in the right direction. Following the sand dunes lined along the edge of the shore, he wondered why someone had left a map there, but concluded that it was probably just some kid eager to hide some kind of 'treasure', like 'pirate coins' and such. He could have sworn he heard giggles from behind some of the sand dunes, but dismissed it.

As he neared the place marked on the map, Mamoru was startled to hear a familiar wailing.

"Guys! Where are you! Come on, this isn't funny anymore! Let me out of here!"

A few more steps brought him face to face with the speaker. He was hard pressed not to start laughing.

"O...dango!"

She spotted him then. "Mamoru-baka! Oh, no...what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mamoru replied, unable to keep a chuckle from escaping at her...predicament.

The aforementioned Odango was buried completely in the sand, with only her head sticking out, lying on her back. A scowl adorned her face and golden bangs kept falling into her eyes, which she tried to blow off as best she could.

"The girls said that they were just going to bury me here to take some pictures, but after they did, they just left me here! They said they'd be back soon, but I've been here for ages! Help me, please?" Usagi pleaded.

"...Uh, sure." Mamoru began to dig at the tightly packed sand as Usagi watched helplessly. After what seemed like forever, the sand was loosened up enough to let Usagi sit up and brush sand from her arms and legs, while Mamoru sat there like an idiot, admiring the way the blonde looked in her pink and white one-piece.

"Thank God! I thought they were going to leave me there for the rest of the day. Thanks, Mamoru-baka!" And she began to run off toward the shore, blonde pigtails swinging in the sunlight. Mamoru stared for a few more minutes, before shaking his head bemusedly and tucking the map into his pocket. 'Buried treasure' indeed.

Edit: You know, there's a story behind the writing of this drabble...the idea came to me while I was in Singapore. We were watching this movie on the Merlion, Singapore's national symbol, and seeing the ocean stirred up this little drabble. I'd been thinking about how I could write this theme and my younger brother, AJ, started talking about how he missed going to the beach and how he loved being buried in the sand. I put the two ideas together and voila: my first drabble ever! Kudos go to AJ for the inspiration!


	2. Keepsakes

#75 My Soul's Shelter  
768 words

"Hey, minna! I just heard about the sweetest thing!" Usagi bounced into the arcade, a bright smile on her face and pigtails soaring behind her and a small wooden box clutched in her hands.

Many of the arcade's patrons grinned upon sighting her, enjoying the presence of one of the bubbliest and sweetest girls in the neighborhood, including a certain dark-haired man whose ears visibly perked up at the sound of her voice. Slowly as to not attract attention, he turned in his stool until he was facing the row of booths along the left side of the arcade, watching as the aforementioned blonde skipped along until she arrived at her friends' booth, sliding in next to tall Makoto.

"What is it, Usa-chan? Does it have anything to do with what you're holding?" Quiet Ami spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, this," she said, holding the box out for the girls to see, "is it. This is a Keepsake Box and you're supposed to put in stuff that's extremely important to you, things that you cherish whole-heartedly. Naru-chan told me about it. She said you could consider it a place where you can keep your soul and then, when you find the person you know you'll love forever, you give them the box, so that they're keeping and 'protecting' your soul! Isn't that romantic?" Usagi sighed dreamily and cradled the box to her heart, Minako and Makoto joining in as well. A small smile even made its way onto Ami's face and Rei looked as though she was fighting herself on whether to join in or not.

"Where can we get one?" Minako asked eagerly.

Usagi grinned at her friend and said, "They're selling them everywhere! It's a real hit!

"Who are you giving yours too, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

The tiniest hint of a blush made its way across Usagi's face. "Well…I don't know yet. I think I'll wait and see…" Her eyes scanned the counter of the arcade in an attempt to avoid having to look at her friends, who were looking at her with raised eyebrows, and made contact with dark blue ones, staring at her intensely. Usagi's gaze dropped hurriedly and she kept her gaze on the table, not listening to the lively chatter that had started up again and not seeing the aforementioned dark-haired man get up from his stool and walk out of the arcade with one last wistful look at her.

Usagi waved goodbye to Rei and began her walk up the driveway to her house, the Keepsake Box still held close to her chest. She hadn't dared name who she wanted to give her box to in front of the girls, but now that she was alone, she allowed herself to tentatively reach out and dream of the navy eyes that had met her own gaze earlier in the arcade. Unfortunately, with most of her mind focused on the daydream, she didn't see that she had reached her door already and bumped her head.

"Ow!" Rubbing her throbbing head gingerly, Usagi bent her head down and her eyes, still seeing stars, focused on a familiar looking box set on the doorstep. She blinked her eyes a few times, sure that she was simply seeing things, because that box lying innocently on her porch could not be another Keepsake Box. It couldn't be. Who in the world would give her one, after all?

After a few minutes of staring aimlessly at the box, she finally picked it up gingerly and set her own down in its place. Almost afraid to find out what was inside, she carefully lifted the golden clasp and pulled the top half of the box up. Upon sighting what was inside, Usagi gasped audibly. 

The only object inside was a 4 x 6 photograph of her, dressed in a pink sundress and making a peace sign. It had been taken that summer in the park by Makoto. She lifted it from its resting place in shock and a small slip of paper fluttered down to the porch. Usagi picked it up and read, unbelieving:

_Some people use this box to keep their souls safe. But I don't…for I know you'll keep it safe for me, just as I will shelter yours…if you'll let me.___

_Always,__  
__C.M._

An bright smile, brighter than any could ever say they'd ever seen, painted its way onto Usagi's face and she skipped down her driveway once more, fully intending to seek him out. A trust like this couldn't be kept hanging. She had to tell him his soul was safe with her.


	3. Dangerous Pastimes

#37 Pocketknife  
710 words

He'd been doing it for a while now. The silver glint of a Swiss Army Knife glimmered in the sunlight pouring in from the windows as Mamoru flipped the knife open, then flicked it back into its hiding place. Yes, Chiba Mamoru had nothing to do on this lazy summer afternoon but play with his pocketknife.

As the minutes wore on, a blonde teenager huffed as she watched his aimless movements. It was bizarre enough that Mamoru was sitting there without a textbook or a notebook or any type of book, but the man was playing with a knife like it was a toy!

Her four companions noticed her silence and raised their heads to see what Usagi had been looking at. Four sets of eyebrows rose when they saw that her object of interest was Mamoru.

"Usa-chaaannn..." Minako whispered, trying to see if Usagi would respond. Minako's call went unheeded and her smile widened. She nodded at Rei, who continued trying to call her friend. "Hey, Odango!"

Even the hated nickname couldn't catch her attention. Simultaneously, the girls exchanged knowing looks and Makoto, who was sitting next to the petite blonde girl, poked a finger into her friend's side.

"Ow! What was that for, Mako-chan!" Usagi shrieked, rubbing her waist gingerly.

"Since when has Mamoru-san captivated you enough that you don't hear us calling your name, especially Rei calling you Odango?" Makoto snickered.

"She WHAT! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Rei-chan!" Usagi screeched, swiping at her friend, who only giggled and moved away.

"You're missing the point here, Usa-chan. You've been staring at Mamoru-san for a while now-Ah! Don't deny it!" Minako said, cutting off what she knew would be denial coming from the blonde.

"Fine. So what if I have? That isn't against the law, is it?" Usagi huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Whatever you say. But mind telling us why?" Ami spoke up, leaning in to hear Usagi's response.

"Erm...uh...I'm just concerned!" Usagi blurted out, realizing too late how that would sound.

Makoto and Rei, who had been sipping on their milkshakes, suddenly choked and Ami and Minako, sitting beside them, had to hit their friends' backs, ending the conversation temporarily. Once the two girls had recovered, four sets of inquiring eyes found their way to their smaller friend.

"Ugh! Haven't you guys seen what he's been doing for the past hour! He's playing with his knife! A knife! Something that could hurt him!" Usagi said.

"And since when have you cared so much?"

"I...I don't! It's just...I don't like seeing other people putting themselves into danger, even if they are jerks." Usagi leaned back into the bench, a pout on her face.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you tell him to stop doing it yourself?"

"You know what! I will! After all, someone's got to stop the guy from killing himself or I won't have anyone to argue with anymore." And so Usagi stood up with a determined look on her face, stalking five booths over to where the dark-haired man was sitting and ignoring her friends' giggles.

"Mamoru-baka! What do you think you're doing playing with that knife? Knives aren't toys! You could seriously hurt yourself!" Usagi scolded Mamoru, throughly startling the young man...into slicing his thumb with the edge of the knife.

Mamoru couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped at the sudden pain and looked up to see Usagi's eyes wide, staring at his thumb. His medical training kicked in then and he grabbed napkins from the silver dispenser next to him to staunch the flow of blood. He heard another gasp and then a small pale hand grabbed his suddenly. He watched unbelievingly as Usagi grasped his hand within hers, using her own thumb to apply pressure to the wound. His gaze lifted slowly to meet guilty sapphire eyes as the gentle touch of her hand smoothed out the napkin.

"Wha...?" He whispered.

"I told you you could hurt yourself." Usagi replied with a small shake of her head and a tiny smile. "You're just lucky I'm here to look out for you."

"Yeah...I am." He breathed and grinned inwardly at the blush making its way across her face.


	4. Timeless Dances

#65 Last Dance  
245 words

The music was slowly fading as the last crescendo ended and partners all around the ballroom began to release one another, murmuring soft thanks. As the violinists and pianists began to stand and pack away their instruments, one last pair was left on the dance floor, swaying still as if to an imagined song.

The man's head was bowed slightly, eyes closed, as he led his partner gently, one arm holding the young woman by the waist and their hands clasped together. After a few minutes, they paused in their dance and the girl spoke.

"I love you, Papa. Thank you for this last dance." Small Lady Serenity whispered, embracing her father.

Endymion, King of the Earth, couldn't stop a solitary tear from falling as he gazed down at his daughter with intense love. "It will not be our last, little one. As long as I am here, we shall always dance." He released her hand then, and was gratified to see it was immediately grasped by another's before being lifted to Helios' lips.

A slender hand made its way into his own and he squeezed it gratefully, turning to face his wife.

"Come now, Mamo-chan, what about me?" Serenity murmured. Endymion smiled through his tears and spun her around before they began their own timeless dance, a certain star locket opening as they moved and playing their love song.


End file.
